1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the tool technology and more particularly to tools for installing anchors in concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the existing tools and methods, installing anchors in concrete is a slow, labor intensive and costly process, as it involves a significant amount of manual labor.
The process used to fasten anchors to concrete has basically remained unchanged over the years. Although there are epoxy/chemical type anchors in use today, the majority of concrete anchors still rely on the same principles that were developed many years ago. Typically, a hole with a certain amount of volume is made and then more material is inserted into the hole. This increased volume of material pushes against the interior wall of the hole and creates friction. This friction is how most mechanical concrete anchors obtain their holding values.
All mechanical type concrete anchors work based on the same basic principle: drill a specific size hole, insert the anchor and expand the anchor inside the hole in order to make it difficult for the anchor to be pulled out of the hole.
Fastening to concrete is unique compared to other fastening applications, such as fastening two pieces of metal together by using a screw or a bolt and a nut. Concrete anchors are much more difficult to install and use. In the same time, concrete is the most widely used base material in the world for the last 2000 years and probably will remain so for the next 2000 years due to its simplicity, strength, versatility and the abundance of the ingredients used to make it.
The process with which anchors are currently fasten to concrete includes typically the following steps: a hole is made in the concrete; then, the anchor is inserted in the hole to take up the space created, and the material in or on the anchor is expanded in the hole, by manually hammering directly on the anchor or hammering on a setting tool; and then, finally, a bolt or a nut, depending on the type of anchor used, is manually ratcheted into place. Obviously, the process is labor intensive and slow, and thus, costly and inefficient.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved tools and methods that address the problems described above.
The aspects or the problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued; they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.